1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of firearms. More specifically, the invention comprises a token that is affixed to the base of a cartridge so that the modified cartridge can only be fired in a specially-configured firearm.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention provides a firearm cartridge that is configured to be fired only in a specially-modified firearm. Such an invention is preferably adapted for use in a wide variety of firearms, including centerfire shotguns, rifles, and pistols. The invention may also be used with many other devices that use an explosive charge to launch a projectile, including less-lethal/non-lethal weapon systems (such as systems used for crowd control). The invention is particularly suited for use with firearms in which a bolt is moved in a direction that is parallel to the weapon's barrel bore. In such a firearm the round is loaded by the bolt moving forward (as opposed to break-action designs). Such bolts are found in pump-action shotguns, semi-automatic shotguns, slide-action rifles, bolt-action rifles, semi-automatic/automatic rifles, and semi-automatic/automatic pistols. The illustrations in this disclosure focus on pump-action shotguns, as this type of weapon is widely used in the law-enforcement community. However, the reader should bear in mind that the invention may be used in other types of weapons and non-weapon launchers as well.
In some cases a firearm's, bolt may combine both linear and rotary motion. As those skilled in the art will know, bolt-action rifles based on the inventions of Paul Mauser (such as the “Mauser '98”) employ a linear motion to load the cartridge and a rotary motion to lock the breech closed. An invention in this field preferably accounts for this type of combined motion as well.
FIG. 1 depicts a bolt assembly from a pump-action shotgun. This specific example comes from a Remington Model 870. Bolt assembly 8 includes breech bolt 10, locking toggle 12, extractor 20 and other components (such as a firing pin and firing pin spring). Bolt face 16 bears against the base of a cartridge that is loaded in the weapon. The bolt face includes firing pin aperture 18. The firing pin itself is housed internally. It normally rests in a retracted position and therefore is not visible from the vantage point shown in FIG. 1. However, when the firing pin is struck by the weapon's hammer, the nose of the firing pin is propelled forward through firing pin aperture 18 to strike the primer on a cartridge.
As those skilled in the art will know, breech bolt 10 must be locked in the closed position before the weapon can be fired (It is true that some weapons fire from an open bolt, but this is the exception and such a configuration is not shown in the views). Locking toggle passage 14 passes through breech bolt 10 from top to bottom. Locking toggle 12 resides in this passage. Locking toggle 12 is employed to secure breach bolt 10 in the closed position and to perform other functions.
Extractor 20 is also connected to breech bolt 10. This claw-like component engages the rim on the base of a cartridge and pulls the cartridge out of the firing chamber when the bolt is moved rearward toward the open position. Other conventional features are also included in the bolt assembly. As these are well understood by those skilled in the art, they have not been depicted or described in more detail.
FIG. 4 depicts a prior art shotgun shell 32. Metallic shot is typically contained within a shot cup in hull 34. Head 38 is traditionally brass but is now more commonly made of steel (with a thin brass plating to preserve a traditional appearance). Head 38 includes base 40 and rim 42. Primer 36 is located in the center of base 40. The primer is a percussion-initiated device. When the shell is chambered in a shotgun, the striking of the primer by the firing pin fires the shell.
FIG. 5 shows a sectional view through the shotgun shell of FIG. 4. The hull is now commonly made of molded plastic. In the version shown, hull wall 46 and base wad 44 are molded as one integral piece. Head 38, base 40, and rim 42 are created by deforming one piece of metal. This metallic piece is deformed around the molded polymer of base wad 44 (or in some instances the metallic portion is placed into an injection molding machine and the plastic portion is injected into the metal portion). The same metallic piece is often deformed into primer pocket 48 (which also extends into the base wad). Primer 36 is pressed into primer pocket 48. The primer is typically retained by friction, although sealing lacquer placed over the all end of the assembly may also assist in the retention of the primer.
Propellant 50 is retained within wall 46 forward of the base wad. As those skilled in the art will know, when a firing pin strikes primer 36 the primer shoots burning gas into propellant 50 and ignites the shell. The burning propellant then forces the shot cup and shot down the bore and out of the weapon.
The shotgun shell construction shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 is one example among many different types in use. Older shells use waxed paper for the hull and brass for the base wad. Newer shells use injection-molded plastic for the hull and the head. In fact, the use of metal for the head portion of the shell in modem designs is largely a nod to tradition. The metallic portion in many instances is a decorative overlay, with the molded plastic base wad providing most of the required structural integrity.
Centerfire firearm cartridges (such as shotgun shells) have traditionally been thought of as a “lethal force” device, meaning that they possess the ability to kill a human or animal target. Even when smaller shot sizes are used (#7 and higher) a shotgun shell has the capacity to kill at close range. Now, however, non-lethal, and “less-lethal” cartridges have been developed for crowd control and other purposes. As an example, some shotgun, shells employ soft projectiles and other means to deliver a stunning blow without the potential for the creation of a fatal wound. These cartridges may be generally referred to as “less-lethal cartridges.”
Less-lethal cartridges are currently fired from the same firearms used for lethal cartridges and this fact has created unintended results. In a situation where an individual or crowd of individuals must be engaged and subdued, police officers are acting quickly and in a heightened emotional state. In such a situation it is possible for an officer to accidentally load a lethal shotgun cartridge instead of the less-lethal cartridge he or she intended to load. The mistake may not be discovered until the weapon is fired.
It is desirable to provide a cartridge and weapon system for delivering a less-lethal/non-lethal blow that prevents the accidental use of a lethal cartridge. The present invention provides such a solution.